


Big Spoon, Little Spoon

by sickshameless



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue, Sleep, Spooning, big spoon ian, descriptive, little spoon mickey, sleep positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickshameless/pseuds/sickshameless
Summary: Super super short and sweet about how Ian and Mickey sleep. All fluff.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148





	Big Spoon, Little Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is much shorter than I usually write, so I hope people like it!

Before Ian, Mickey would sleep on his front. He always gets warm at night, so he sleeps with as little clothing as possible. His arms stay tucked under the pillow, his head turned just enough so it’s not smushing his nose. But again, that was before Ian. Now, he’s the little spoon. Mickey isn’t totally sure when it happened. When he and Ian first started sleeping together (actually sleeping), they both just slept in their own positions, right next to each other. One of those nights must have been a turning point- maybe Ian decided he wanted Mickey in his hold, or the older boy subtly pressed up against Ian’s chest until he was in his arms. Maybe it just happened in their sleep one night. But Mickey’s glad it did. He might’ve been embarrassed at first; who would’ve thought Mickey Milkovich likes to be held by Ian Gallagher? Now though, he can’t sleep without his back pressed against his lover’s chest, Ian’s pair of bigger hands stroking his belly until he falls asleep. Mickey usually dozes off first, and he’s always the first to rise. He loves it, being able to watch Ian in the morning. He’ll carefully turn over to face Ian, somehow still staying in his arms. His hands will roam all over Ian’s face, ever so lightly. His lips, his nose, his eyelids. His freckled cheekbones and the slight crease of his forehead. Yes, Mickey loves waking up first. It’s his favorite part of the day. 

Before Mickey, Ian always slept on his back. He always has to be touching something though- a hand resting on his stomach or clutching the blanket or even back underneath his pillow. Whatever it is, he can’t just keep his hands by his side. Now though, he gets to hold onto Mickey at night. That by far is his favorite thing. Ian loves being the big spoon. It just works out so well. Mickey is warm and Ian gets cold, so it’s the perfect opportunity to stay cozy. Ian has a tendency to rub the freezing tip of his nose against Mickey’s neck, which the latter tells him not to every time. Ian just can’t help it. He always keeps the blanket pulled up over his shoulder and his arms wrapped firmly around Mickey’s waist, gentle touches soothing his boyfriend to sleep. Ian always wakes up last, but he usually stays up longer than Mickey. He loves the peaceful moments at night when he’s the only one up, just focusing on the strange calmness that he’s still getting used to. He rubs his cheek against Mickey’s hair, listening to all the soft sounds in the room. The light, easy breaths and soft snoring that Mickey produces is adorable to him, and Ian loves the moments when they can both just relax. Mickey doesn’t know when they first started spooning, but Ian does. One night, he woke up at an ungodly hour. It must have been about three in the morning. Ian had turned his head, looking at the perfect boy beside him, sleeping on his front and his arms bundled under the pillow. Ian remembers vividly that he was freezing, and upon gently nudging Mickey’s arm, his boyfriend was pleasantly warm. Carefully, Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey, gently tugging him against his chest. He slept a lot better that night. Ever since then, it was routine. Ian would open his arms and Mickey would scoot right in. Even if neither of them would admit it audibly, they both love their roles as big and little spoon. 

Mickey used to always sleep on his front, and Ian on his back. Now, they both sleep on their sides.


End file.
